elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Thyssenkrupp
ThyssenKrupp AG is a company based in Germany, which manufactures kinds of steels and other machineries, including elevators and escalators. ThyssenKrupp is a combination of the two German companies that merged together, Thyssen AG and Krupp AG. History ThyssenKrupp was first established in 1999 under a merger of two historic German companies Thyssen and Krupp, hence the name was ThyssenKrupp. In 2003, ThyssenKrupp acquires the Korean-based elevator company Dong Yang Elevator and the company was renamed to "ThyssenKrupp Dongyang". ThyssenKrupp history in United States In the United States, ThyssenKrupp (then Thyssen) made a big entrance into the market by buying out Dover Corp.'s elevator division. The buyout was completed in 1999, and the name in the US was changed to ThyssenDover. ThyssenDover installed elevators and escalators under the Dover name between 1999 and 2001. In 2001, the Thyssen and Krupp merger was completed and ThyssenDover Elevator became ThyssenKrupp Elevator. Products ThyssenKrupp continued to make a slightly improved, but basically the same, hydraulic system called "Oildraulic" that was the original version of the hydraulic elevator created by Rotary Co. Rotary Co. later changed its name to Dover Corp. and the elevators were split into a different devision. ThyssenKrupp still makes traditional traction elevators along with MRL elevators. Currently, they make their MRL elevator named "Synergy". They also made an MRL elevator that was discontinued named ISIS. The ISIS elevator products are using kevlar belts instead of steel belts, but they were discontinued later after the incident in Seattle's children hospital. In October of 2012, ThyssenKrupp discontinued the original hydraulic elevator system, Oildraulic, for a new Endura hydraulic system. It is supposed to run on more eco-friendly hydraulic fluid, but have nearly identical overall design. Other notable products *Synergy - ThyssenKrupp's well-known M.R.L. elevator products for its eco-friendly technology and space savings. It was introduced in 2008 as a successor to the ISIS (In USA only). *ISIS - another M.R.L. product introduced in 2004 using kevlar belts as the traction ropes instead of steel ropes (In USA only). It was discontinued after the Seattle's children hospital elevator incident and replaced by the Synergy in 2008 *Evolution - M.R.L. products for Australia, Korea and some parts in Asia *TWIN Elevator - an elevator comprising of two elevator cabins installed in a single shaft *Destination Selection Control - a destination dispatching elevator product, similar to Schindler Miconic 10 *Orinoco escalators and moving walks *E.COR - An intelligent controller for the new generation of elevators. Thanks to its energy recovery mechanism, it moves you toward a more energy-efficient future. Notable installations Worldwide *Changi Airport Terminal 2, Singapore (2004) *Commerzbank Tower, Frankfurt, Germany *Daimler Chrysler Building, Berlin, Germany *Tower Palace 1, Seoul, South Korea *Shanghai World Finance Centre, Shanghai, China (Double Deck Elevator) *Shanghai Pudong International Airport, China (2006) *Dubai International Airport, UAE *Shinsegae Centrum City, South Korea *MTR West Kowloon Terminus, Hong Kong, China (2014, Escalators and Moving-Walkways only)MTR - Express Rail Link - Construction - Approved Contract *Sydney Museum of Contemporary Arts, Australia *Bilbao Metro, Spain *World Trade Center Memorial, New York, NY Thailand *Bangkok Art and Culture Center, Thailand *Nasa Vegas Complex Tower, Bangkok, Thailand Indonesia *Margo City Depok (branded as ThyssenKrupp Dongyang) *Apartment Brawijaya tower A&B, Jakarta (2010, modded from Dong Yang elevators in 1994) *Chiampelas Walk, Bandung (2005) Critism There have been many critisms related to ThyssenKrupp elevators in the past few years. Many cases occured in ThyssenKrupp elevators are malfunctions and floor indicator displaying error signs. In Asia, there have been some reports of breakdowns and malfunctions occured in some foreign elevator brands (such as OTIS, Schindler, KONE, etc.) which were maintained by ThyssenKrupp. However, these cases have since faded over the next few years. Incidents and accidents ISIS Elevator incident On October 9, 2007, one of the ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevators in a children's hospital in Seattle had its suspention ropes breaks and the car slipped between the 6th and 4rd floors after the emergency brake is engaged. Four passengers were not injured and was rescued by firefighters. Police suspected that the kevlar ropes breaks due to overheating and the ropes were later replaced with a different material. All four ISIS elevators were shutdown after the incident.ISIS elevator incident Health club elevator accident On March 12, 2003, a banker was crushed to death by a ThyssenKrupp elevator in a health club in London, England. The health club owner and ThyssenKrupp was fined £466,000 after the accident.Health club elevator accident Price fixing cartel incident In November 2006, ThyssenKrupp was fined 479 million Euros by the European Union after found out that ThyssenKrupp was doing price fixing over 9 years. Other manufacturers that were fined including OTIS, Schindler, KONE and Mitsubishi Electric Elevator Europe.Price fixing cartel incident Elevator fall-down incident There have been very few cases related to elevator fall-down incident caused by a broken traction ropes, either occured on a ThyssenKrupp or other elevator brands that were maintained by ThyssenKrupp in the past few years. Trivia *Some newer ThyssenKrupp elevators in Southeast Asia are using the new Korean fixtures. **In a very rare cases, very few elevators are even branded as ThyssenKrupp DongyangAn example of a ThyssenKrupp elevator branded as "ThyssenKrupp Dongyang" in Indonesia. *ThyssenKrupp elevators in Korea are sometimes branded as "ThyssenKrupp Dongyang". This is because the former Korean-based Dong Yang Elevator was acquired by ThyssenKrupp back in 2003, and the name was reused by ThyssenKrupp. Gallery ThyssenKrupp Dongyang logo.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Dongyang brand with the TK logo. ThyssenKrupp Twin Elevators.jpg|ThyssenKrupp TWIN system elevator. Note See also *Dover *Thyssen *ThyssenKrupp Elevator Fixtures Guide (United States) *ThyssenKrupp Elevator Fixtures Guide (other countries) External links *Official website (America) Category:Companies